Reality will be Always be Different from Fantasies
by AkiMaEsLo-TAN
Summary: In life we all expect to have an happy ending right? But fate had been so selfish to us .We've been blinded of the cruel reality. Let's explore her world as she discovers that happy ending only exist in fairytales.


Akiyama Mio was a kid back then. She enjoyed being alone and to read her books. She always believe in fairytales, happy endings, and a prince who rides in a white horse and he saves the day.

By this childlike imagination of hers. She dreamt every night that she would be a princess and her prince, well someone who is willing to his loved one. Everyday she keep living to this childhood dream.

O\O\O\O\O\O\

It was the first day of classes since it was breaktime she ate her lunch, after finishing it she quickly grab a fairytale book on her bag. While reading it, a curious brunette captured her attention because that certain person is staring at her like it's forever. She made an eye contact with her molten-gold eyes. When Mio break her senses. She break their gaze because of embarrassment and return her steel-colored eyes into her book. 'Just ignore her.' She thought so that the brunette cannot disturb her. But she was wrong.

"Hey! Whatcha readin?" The curious brunette asks.

By that question it made Mio so flustered.

"Hey! What's your name?! Tell me! Tell me!" Another question was made.

The raven-haired girl can feel blood rushing to her cheeks, and she notice the sensation. Her cheeks are blushing because of embarrassment, her cheeks' earlier colors are pinkish-white but now even the tomatoes would be so jealous because of the redness of her cheeks.

Well thanks to the brunette that she caught so many attention because of her noisiness.

Mio wants to cry but she realized that crying doesn't resolve everything and crying can gain more attention. Instead of crying she fight back those tears by just simply bitting her lower lip and swallowing her saliva. [1]. In the end she ignored her classmates.

"Hey everyone! Akiyama's face are so red". One of her classmates said.

She still ignored it and keep her eyes on her book.

"Hey are you ok?" The brunette questioned.

'Of course I'm not ok you IDIOT!" She mentally screamed to herself but her face remained unchanged.

She hears her classmates chatters and what surprise her. She hears her own name. On the corner of her eyes she notice the worried façade written on the face of the brunette. Still to ignore it…. Until.

'Gah! How long do I keep this misery?' She wonders. On that time she cannot take it anymore. She was ready to cry until she heard something that interrupted.

-**CLAP-**

"Ok class break time's over! Today we are going to study about odd and even numbers." The teacher walks to the class and grabs some chalk into her hands and began to write on the blackboard. Mio quickly put her book onto her bag. 'That teacher is a life saver.'[2] She thought.

All she can heard was groans of distress from her classmates sign of being uninterested to learn. But for her sigh of relief with a smile spread onto her face.

O\O\O\O\O\O\

Ever since on that day the amber-eyed girl didn't even bother to bug or greet the certain ebony haired cutie. But fate can be so playful sometimes, then their lines have been crossed again.

It was the end of classes the ebony-haired girl was packing her things onto her bag and later off she went out to go home she passed the playground where there she saw so many kids of her age were playing, after that she proceeded walking but that was later interrupted by a girl with dirty blonde hair just pushed Mio. Then she fell onto the ground.

"So it is true! The so called Akiyama-san is….. A WIMP." The dirty-blonde girl announced with a mocking voice then laughed. Some of the kids even gather around me to watch me or laugh at me. Mio found out that the girl was the one who flunk out to the top and Mio was the first one and that girl was in second place.

At that time Mio cried for help, she cried that someone could help her. She wish for a prince, but a certain amber-eyed girl approached her said to the kids.

"Hey you!"

The girl point to herself with a questionable expression.

"Yes! YOU! You TWERP! Get ya hands off her!" The brunette shouted with a furious expression.

With this all of the kids gathered around was fled.

"What a jerk." The brunette turned around to Mio.

"Are you ok?" The amber-eyed girl asked reaching her hand to the girl on the ground.

Mio nodded in reply and she get up with the help of the certain girl.

"Look about the first day of classes I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"N-no it's ok." The raven-haired cutie stuttered because it is the first that they've talked.

"H-Hey don't need to be nervous… Uhm. Well I suppose your name was Akiyama Mio right? Well the name's Ritsu you can call me Ricchan or Ritsu anything you like!"

Mio was surprised at first on how the other girl acted. There was something about her. Was it her eye? No. Her face? No. Her presence of course! Her aura and braveness was just like a knight.

"Well do you want to play on mah house? It would be fun!" Without waiting any reply Ritsu quickly grab her hand running to her house.

Ever since on that day Mio's point of view changed, instead of a prince, she wanted a knight saving the damsel in distress. Knight always deserve the hand of the princess even though knights aren't rich and powerful as the prince they always have the braveness inside of them that the princes cannot ever beat. And also at that day they've became friends.

O\O\O\O\O\O\

There are so many memories that happened to her life including being friends with Ritsu, the moment that they made a promise that they would form a band, and alas they made a band when they where in highschool. Made friends with Azusa, Yui, and Mugi. They perform so many school festival concerts, they went to Mugi's summer house. They went to so many places including London. Ritsu and her played Romeo and Juliet at first they refused but due to the willingness of the class and expectations, they have no choice but to perform it whole-heartedly. In the end it was perfect! But not only memories are formed but feelings as well.

Every time she would make an eye contact to the certain drummer she just turn around hiding her face with the redness all over her face. That drummer would make an erratic rhythm or beat though she rushes the song would be so perfect. Just like Mio's heartbeats whenever she is around with Ritsu it would make her heart beats fast like the latter was drumming her heart, but sadly though she herself kills her own romantic feelings to the drummer fearing that it would be unreturned after graduating and can possibly ruin their friendship that they've built for so many years.

She graduated with flying colors as a Magna Cum Laude to her department. She choose to be an entrepreneur. Well as for Ritsu she graduated as a culinary chief and now she's opening 10 branches on Japan which it makes her very busy and had no spare time to spend with her friends or even on her own family. Well for Mugi since she is an heiress of their family she will inherit their family's business and she would be their successor. Well for the airheaded guitarist of their band Yui she is now a kindergarten teacher she is happy for her job and now she is in a relationship with Azusa the now famous popstar idol due to her mad guitar skills.

O\O\O\O\O\O\

And now Akiyama Mio is getting married with the named Arian Nakamura. [3]

That day was one of the happiest moments in her life where she married one of the successful businessman in Japan. He has facial feature like a prince and also one of the richest man in her country.

On the day she got married the gang attended but without Ritsu. Mio asked Mugi why Ritsu didn't attend. Mugi said ." Ricchan is busy with her restaurant Mio-chan I hope you can understand."

'That idiot. Didn't even bother to see me. So her business is way more important than her friends, even more important than me…' She thought with a pain with her heart.

The rest of the day spent most of her time with her friends and husband. With a fake smile printed on her face.

O\O\O\O\O\O\

Nakamura Mio leisurely sitting on her chair reading her book. While sipping her green tea someone knocked at the door. Then a maid came in.

"Mio-sama, there is someone who wants to see you." The maid said. Then Mio turned to see who it was. Then she was surprised to see that it was Ritsu.

Well after all this months of having not communication with her she has so many questions spinning in her head like a broken record. Questions like how are you? How's your business doing? How's your family? Questions like that makes her like Ritsu's wife.

Then she ordered the maid to leave.

"Yow, Mio-sama hehheheh nice name it suits you or should I call you Nakamura Mio?" She was greeted by the latter's remarkable grin and tease.

She's still the same. The way she talked. The way she moved the way she dressed

"Hey." Mio acted angry and remained her eyes on her book.

"Woah, That's all you can say after months without meeting with each other?" Ritsu walk to the chair and sits beside Mio.

Mio put her book down to her lap and said. "Like your one to talk you didn't even bother to stay for a minute just to value my wedding or see me. So your business is more important to us. Your friends?"

"Yeah, yeah let's get over with it." Ritsu replied while tucking her earphones onto her hear.

"You're still the idiot I know when I was a kid." Mio absent-mindedly said in a low voice and pout.

"I'm still the idiot that you once loved." Ritsu replied with a smirk on her face followed by her mischievous cheshire glint onto her eyes.

With this statement she turned to Ritsu with a red tint all over.

"Hmmph." All Mio can said. The room is now in silence, then she stared to Ritsu nostalgia become to hit her head. She remembered those faint romantic feelings inside of her heart. She felt her heart was in erratic beat. A brain can always forget about everything but the heart would always remember everything. She always admire her those kind of persons that are brave, cheerful, always smiling, and loyal. Just like a knight.

"Hey Mio." Ritsu broke the silence.

Mio break down to her thoughts.

"What is it?" She quickly questioned.

"I like to see your husband." The brunette ordered with her serious tone.

"He is not here." She replied in a cold voice.

"Woah! What kind of husband is that, leaving you alone in this lonely mansion located at the outskirts of Tokyo with this cold night." She shouted in the now loud room.

The ravenette startled with the sudden scream made by her friend. She then whack her bestfriend for being too loud which she deserves.

"Owww… Mio is a sadist. I felt bad for your husband." The brunette chef rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"Well you deserve it! For your information he is working overseas in Singapore for the future of me and him. And jeez stop being dramatic Ritsu it doesn't suit your character." She said while crossing her hands.

Then again silence.

"Moreover why didn't you attend at my wedding huh?!" The ravenette asked out of the blue.

Ritsu closed her eyes to ignore Mio and answered.

"Well because of my business that's all." Ritsu eyes were now open and stared into Mio's steel colored eyes.

Mio could easily read the latter's eyes. Eyes of guilt. Mio was intelligent enough to tell if a whether person was lying is lying or not. Judging with the brunette she is definitely lying! In front on her eyes. Mio grabbed all of her thoughts and courage to questioned the bruntte.

"I know you're lying Ritsu! Just tell me the truth Ritsu! I've known you for so many years I could barely read what's in your mind or your emotion." She screamed to her bestfriend with those tears.

Nakamura Mio knew that a woman's tears are the most prized possession of every women it is more precious than any gem or diamonds on this living planet. It would be a waste if a lady spend it on some non-sense things. But Mio just waste her tears on some person she truly loved.

"H-Hey Mio. Don't cry." Ritsu being so compassionate stand up and quickly hugged Mio. The certain chef was the one who wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"Wh-_Sniff-_What's the truth Ritsu." She sob as she hug her bestfriend.

"I love you Mio." Ritsu out of the blue answered. "I love you more than as a friend. That's the truth you've been asking and begging for me to answer." Ritsu added.

The ravenette was the stage of being shocked. She was waiting those words to sink in into her brain.

"Wh….. Why didn't you tell me at first."

Ritsu broke the hugged and quickly stared down to the floor with her hands rubbing her temple. Fearing to see the ravenette's face. The brunette eyes were filled with her now dull looking eyes and her expression was in disgust.

"How could I? I'm a coward and idiot. How could I confess?" She sighs trying to control her mind. "Especially if that is my bestfriend. Once again she sigh.

"So all this time you've been h-"

"Of course what do you want me to do!" She shouted out of her furious gaze. Then she calmed down for a moment and gather her senses." I've tried to kill it. I've tried to ignore you. I've tried to engage myself to my business to distract myself to you. I've tried to ignore you but…. I failed."

"DAMN IT!" She shouted heavily with the emotion called frustration.

Mio watched her friend sit down and her arms on her face hiding her face.

"And you think you would hate me for this?"

"Yes you would!" Ritsu answered in grief.

"Idiot! I wouldn't hate you! I love you so fricking much! I love you more than as a friend!" It was Mio's turn to shout.

Mio being so overwhelmed with the fact that she is not experiencing one-sided love for the past years and with her sudden confession she quickly grabbed Ritsu onto her embrace.

Warmth enveloped her. The latter said, "Mio we can't do this you're married." Ritsu trying to break their embrace but the ravenette was so strong that she even tightened their embrace.

"I know." Mio seductively whisper on the latter's ear in reply.

Mio began to cupped the brunette's cheeks and began to kiss her… a passionate kiss. Ritsu kissed back. They both fighting for dominance .But Ritsu interrupted into by pushing Mio.

"I'm sorry Mio." She said gasping for some air. " I have to go." Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the brunette. It was the raven-haired beauty clad with a pitiful expression.

"Don't go…."

Ritsu embrace Mio for the last time and ruffled her hair.

"I have to go Mio I have a business trip to attend tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning."

Ritsu look the sad expression on her friend with a look written on the ravenette beauty 'Don't go.'

Ritsu manage to form a faint smile and her eyes widened when she forgot something and said," Uhh yeah, I've just remembered." She quickly dug into her pocket and get a velvet box. She opened it and revealed a long sapphire-blue necklace with a locket as a chain.

"Mio turn around so I can put you this." She said in a crooked voice.

Mio turned around and tied her hair with her hands. She observed the necklace and turned around to see Ritsu with her eyes widened.

"I will see you soon….." The latter said as she walk on the door before she close it she glance to the ravenette and sigh. She closes the door, silently.

As she heard Ritsu walked away on the hallway. Nakamura Mio felt weakened and fell her knees onto the cold floor. She broke down in sobs, hiding her face in her hands. With a twinge in her heart, she gather all her strength to shout.

"STUPID! STUPID RITSU!" She cursed in a hoarse voice. She is alone again. Cold air enveloped her. Clock ticking. Tears streaming down to her porcelain cheeks. Then she avert her gaze down to the necklace.

It suits her perfectly then she realized the name of the necklace was La Promesse. It's symbolizes a promise of the one give it to the person he/she loved. That it's promise will always be remembered and that promise was to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Mio has a mixed emotion written on her face. Then she realized that **reality will always be different from fantasies.**

* * *

><p><em>In life we always compare our lives to some fairytales or stories,<em>

_We always dream of happy endings,_

_But happy endings only exist in fairytales,_

_But reality is a mere mistress,_

_So believe it,_

_And deal with it._

* * *

><p>AN: Yoww guyz it's me again! ^^ I hope you layk this story of mine it took me several hours to finish it hahah. Critiques, reviews are greatly welcome! I'm sorry if it's angst again couldn't help it .. So next up MugixRitsu don't worry it's fluffy :P.


End file.
